The Roadie and The Rock God
by alexusworld
Summary: Jude Harrison freshly graduated decides to hit the road to support her best friends aka the members of SME on their first tour ever as an opening act for hit rock solo artist Tom Quincy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I know I have two other stories but Without You I plan to end in two chapters and Summer Camp I know exactly where I'm going with it. Plus I just graduated college and I have a summer to relax before real life sets in so I'm trying to have a creative outlet. Enjoy.

**Background:** _Tom Quincy is a successful solo artist at the age of 24. He was never in Boyz Attack and never a producer. Jude Harrison is 18 and just graduated high-school. She has no recording contract and plans on touring as a roadie with her best friends SME. Well didn't you know? SME is Tom Quincy's opening act. Chapters go back and forth between Tommy and Jude's POV._

**Chapter One: **Pretentious Prince Charming

I'm starting to wonder why I have made such a decision to tour with the three biggest children I know. If I didn't know any better these boys just graduated from Middle School and Kyle is still late on his Bar Mitzvah. It doesn't help that the ever so arrogant Tom Quincy, whom they were unfortunate to tour with, has his own very nice and very air conditioned tour bus while we are stuck in a camper circa 1985. Although rock music was in its prime during that era, the masters behind comfort and luxury hadn't set into mobile homes quite yet. Actually the only reason this opportunity is so unfortunate is because Tom is the most pretentious egotistical drunk I have ever-

"Oh hey Tom." Fuck, I think he might have caught me staring at him. Great; if his ego isn't already through the roof.

"Jude, right?" You know my name.

"You know my name Tom," I scowl. He spent the first night of tour staring at my ass and drunk slurring to Wally how he would '_fuck the shit out of me'_ if I didn't dress like a 90s male; so yes he knows my name.

Who is Tom Quincy? He's an amazing solo artist; I will admit defeat. His music speaks miles to me and when this opportunity first came about I imagined late nights on the bus questioning his love for music. Boy was I wrong.

"Right. Who could forget the girl who thinks she's Kurt Cobain's reincarnate." The things I would do to wipe that smug look from his face. Ripped jeans, converse, and grunge T shirts really aren't all that bad of an attire. Especially when you aren't made of money like the prick in front of me.

"Very funny," I reply with sarcasm digging in each syllable. I thought his music about mystery, love, and the open road would reflect on him and he would be some wise free spirit that I could learn from; grow from. I hoped for musical advice and jam sessions, but all I've seen was how fast he can down Jack Daniels and get a woman out of her pants. "The shows over, don't you have groupies to attend to?"

"What? You're not one of them?" He is actually everything I hate in a person; I wish I didn't respect his music so god damn much or I would've given him a swift kick to the dick a long time ago.

"What's your deal?" I questioned while resting against the brick of the theater's out back smoking area; of course he had a cigarette in his mouth. He's giving me a confused look, he has no clue what I'm talking about; typical. "I've been on tour with you guys for a few weeks now. You definitely know who I am and you treat me like shit. The first night you were somewhat nice to me and that's just because you wanted to fuck me, but now I'm like a piece of trash."

"I did fuck you." I guess I should have mentioned that. I gave in the first night due to the fact that my idea of what he could be like behind his music was still glued into my head. We were all drunk and I thought his awful comments about my taste in clothing were a way of flirting; much like in the school days where being mean was a way of admiration and showing affection.

"I'm trying to forget," which I really am. I dug myself into a hole by allowing him to deflower me. Right, should have mentioned that too. Yes, the famous Tom Quincy, took my virginity, but does he know that? No. I'm very good at dealing with pain and putting on a brave face.

"And that's exactly why I act the way I do," he remarked throwing his cigarette butt to the ground. What's that supposed to mean? "You were so chill the first night. I made a lot of jokes at your expense, but you took it so well. You were tough and witty and oddly attractive. I never had a woman like you before so I went for it. But after you changed, and not in anyway I expected."

"Don't act like I became a lost puppy who followed you around and doted on you constantly!" I shouted back.

Tom shook his head as he clenched his fist, "Oh I know. You did the exact opposite. We woke up in the morning and you hated me and yourself even more."

"That's because I could finally comprehend what a douche bag you were after I sobered and it set in how quickly I just gave myself to you." When I woke up that morning a bunch of images and flash videos of how he got me into bed played across my head and I felt so entirely stupid. I shut him out immediately and it didn't help that when I went to explain myself later that night he was already inside of another nameless girl.

"I much rather a lost puppy than a girl who hates my guts because I fucked her good." He has no idea what a fucking dick head he is.

"I'm not your groupie Tom, and I wasn't the night we had sex either. I hate your guts because you just assumed I was one of those dumb bimbos you plow through every night. I hate your guts because I gave my virginity to you when you made it so clear that night that I would be nothing to you." It's true, with the help of a sobering state and Spiederman effectively filling me in I knew exactly how he treated me. I was an idiot for sleeping with him; blame it on the booze and how starstruck I was that he said he would sleep with me. Now he's just staring at me wide eyed in shock, what did I say?

Oh my god.

I said the word _virginity._

I guess before this situation furthers though, you need to understand the night I slept with Tom Quincy; as told you to by Spiederman.

"_You were completely shit faced Harrison. Like even more black out than the night you tried eating grass screaming that you were craving a salad. You were trying to vibe with Tom all night about his music, which was a riot by the way, but all he wanted to vibe with you about was your tits in that gray V-Neck. He eventually gave in to your drunk demands to play a song with you and by this time he was belligerent and blew some coke so I'd say his prime game was that very moment. He sang you some random love song made up on the spot about you, well apparently, and then yous fucked. Now I should mention though the song was the only nice thing he did all night. He kept calling you a boy and emo or a groupie. And right before you guys went to do the sex he looked at you and said something about how he knew you were a groupie and he couldn't wait to see his cock in your mouth. Wally almost choked on his hotdog at the dirty talk Quincy was spitting and Kyle tried to tell you it was a bad idea, but you were blinded by the expensive booze and pretty voice too much to realize what he was really saying. It was a totally fucked situation dude, but now you have a cool story and that's exactly what this whole tour is about in the first place, right!"_

See my first time was not romantic at all, and when I woke up the next morning there was a ringing in my head of Tom's voice calling me a groupie. Speaking of Quincy, he's still just standing there. "This is about the virginity thing right? Uh, just forget I even mentioned it." I went to turn to away as fast as possible but I felt his touch wrap around my wrist. I was yanked back so quickly there was no running away from what I just said.

"I was your first?" All I can offer is a silly little nod, I really didn't plan on telling him. "I mean I knew it was tight, it felt, oh it fucking felt amazing." Is it wrong that I cringe and smile all at once watching his face reflect on our sex and how his eyes slightly roll back? "But you really let me take that from you? Just like that? I was just being such a dick because I thought chicks were into that, especially the dark ones, I figured they loved the degrading shit."

Am I supposed to take that as an explanation for all the hurtful things he said that night? Am I supposed to feel better after that, because I don't. "Just because I dress like this doesn't mean I'm some twisted bitch. Uh, but that's besides the point. Yes, you were my first and I feel completely fucking stupid because I just gave myself away to the _biggest pretentious egotistical drunk_ in the world all the while he was putting me down. How could I be so fucking stupid?" Please don't say the burn behind my eyes is tears, "I was so infatuated with who I thought you were that I couldn't see the monster in front of me until it was too late and I was sober and naked in your bed."

"Hold up, who you thought I was?" Way to only pick up on a few of my words; prick.

"I thought that your music meant something. I thought you were going to be this musical god filled with wisdom. I don't know, I thought you'd be deeper than the whole sex, drugs, and rock and roll lifestyle." Sadly his beauty appears to be just skin deep.

"I am fucking deeper than that. You just didn't take the time to dig, you were too busy throwing your panties off followed by a shit ton of assumptions." He was basically yelling in my face while trying to remain somewhat quiet so that the loaders of the tour bus wouldn't pay too much attention. I even see SME trying to peak their heads around the corner.

"Oh sorry for just throwing my panties," I bite back. I tell him he was my first and he basically tells me I'm easy? Fuck him, "Fuck you Tom Quincy. Fuck you. I don't want to 'dig' and I don't want to know any more about you. All I needed to see was you fucking another girl 12 hours later to know when I woke up my thoughts on you were exactly right."

I went to walk away again, but this time he grabbed my hand tightly and drug me further into the alley so the crowd couldn't hear us or see us. "If I would've known more about you Jude, I wouldn't of acted the way I did. But I thought you understood my life, I didn't know what I was taking from you. The way you wouldn't look or talk to me the next day didn't give me much of a hint that you were interested in anything more than a night. So I did what I always do, find a groupie. I'm a man with needs a lot of women want to fulfill, sorry for that and sorry you walked in on it but I didn't sign up to be your musical prince charming."

"I didn't sign up to lose my virginity to you. I didn't come on tour to make you fall in love with me or something Tommy. I came for the experience and like I said meeting you used to be a plus in my mind." I guess I'm kind of understanding where he is coming from. I didn't put my situation out there and how could I have expected him to change his after performance routine over a one night stand that I wasn't even proud of? I'm really justifying him right now, but fuck it makes so much sense. "Look can we just let it go; move on from that night and be civil?"

His hand brushed across my elbow and he loosely held it with this breathtaking smile. Why'd he have to be so handsome? Why'd his touch have to be so electric? "Well I was hoping for a round two, but if that's what you want."

I bit my lip nervously, he wanted me again? I shouldn't even be considering it, I know he has a way with words.

He's a _musician_, a _lyricist_, they were born to make women swoon.

"Stop," Too bad I said that more playfully than being stern.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. Like I said I kinda figured you were in for the banter and meanness, especially considering the one hell of a cold shoulder you're always giving me." We both shared a laugh, it's crazy how all my hatred for him kind of dissipated. "I'm still gonna pick on you, you're on tour with a bunch guys." There I go biting my lip again as his hand rustles through my hair, "But I'll tell you this now so you don't forget and think I'm this hateful dick all the time; you are actually really cute Harrison and I would never take back fucking you. It completely makes sense now why you far surpassed all the groupies when it comes to the bedroom chemistry."

Bedroom chemistry? Is he saying there's a spark there? Knock those thoughts Harrison, this isn't time for letting a crush develop. "I guess, thanks," was all I could really manage to say and it was so shy. I think by the way he's smiling at me he knows how nervous he just made me.

"How didn't I see it that night? Your eyes tell it all. I guess I was too drunk, if I would've stared into those blue orbs that night like I am now it would've been a whole different ball game." I swear I hear sincerity, but I am reminded he wants to fuck me again; he could be pulling out all sorts of tricks to make that happen.

"We already had sex Quincy, save your charm for the fan girls." I laugh off his comment so it doesn't sink further into me. We begin to walk towards the buses away from the alley. We can hear everyone hollering it's time to head for the hotels and as we arrive directly in front of his bus and the trailer he looks at me with this weird shimmer in his eyes that I can't place.

"No groupies or fan girls tonight." That's all he said before walking off into his lavish tour bus and I'm stuck staring dumbfounded.

Abruptly pulled from my thoughts I hear Spiederman beside me, "What was that all about?"

"No clue."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The Unkempt Goddess**

_(Tommy's POV)_

Have you ever had a girl come into your life who was so far off from your type that she was just down right fascinating? The first night I fucked Jude, it was exactly that reason why I even pursued her. Her pussy was like a refreshing oasis from all the groupies I had endeavored, and up until yesterday I wasn't completely sure why. I hate to admit this, and I'd never say it out loud in front of the guys, but I can't get that blonde headed tom boy out of my head. The girls I fucked after her couldn't even make me cum, it made me hungrier for more and more women; trying to find that satisfaction I found between Jude's legs that night. And now I come to find I took the girl's virginity and my mind cannot escape the ungodly thoughts of her moans and nails digging into my back. Even in her ill fitting ripped jeans I can still envision her pale white ass in those black lace boy shorts; and the tight band tees with bleach stains do not do her supple breasts justice. I think I have become completely infatuated with the thought of Jude, but I can't let her know. I tried icing out these feelings by using my regular cruel and unusual slander, but when she questioned me, almost looking hurt, I crumbled beneath her stare like I did the night I hovered over her naked body. I must admit I don't know much about Jude, I tried not to pay attention because I thought it would only make my lusting worse. I know she's a musician, and a damn good one. I always watch when she helps the boys practice just like now. She's sitting on a stool backstage strumming away, her un-brushed waves tucked behind her ears and her eyebrows furrowed in focus. Her chapped lips are puckered in full concentration and all I can think about is having them on my dick again. I have a thing for noticing the littlest of details, that's the OCD in me. But every detail I come across in Jude, even how her forehead crinkles when she's frustrated or exhausted, I find absolutely tantalizing. God if she could read my mind she'd probably think I was some kind of pussy.

But I am _Tom Quincy, _I am no_ pussy._

I've had my fair share of women, most I couldn't even remember their names, but none dared to step to me. Jude was feisty and unconventional, she was messy and carefree, and it is all so bewildering to me. She just graduated high school as I recall, but she had a maturity about her even the milfs I got into never displayed. Her eyes told me everything I needed to know yesterday, she may be innocent but she is not naive. I should probably pick up my jaw and stop staring because SME is coming my way and they've got the stupidest looks on their face; actually they always look that idiotic.

"Whatcha staring at Squinty Frown?" I **hate **that nickname.

"What did I say about calling me that Vincent?" He **hates **his real name.

"Cool it Tom," he laughs off my anger and his own. "You got a crush on dude?"

"Dude?"

"Jude," Kyle cleared that one up for me as he crossed his arms. "Dude is Jude."

I open my mouth in understanding as I nod my head. Do I have a crush on Jude? I wouldn't say crush, more of an urge to rip off her second hand attire and claim her body every second of every day. That's not a crush; that's pure unadulterated desire. "Earth to Quincy, I asked you a question!"

Right Spiederman is talking, "A crush?" I cringe my face and make a _pst _noise with squinted eyes to emphasize my disbelief and disgust in the question. Although there is nothing disgusting about Jude, trust me. "I fucked her that's it. Don't want anything else from her."

"You give her weird oogly eyes all the time." Wally is honestly one of the dumbest guys I have ever met, but he means well and he doesn't refer to me as _Lord Squnity Frown_ so I'd have to say he's my favorite.

"This conversation is lessening my IQ by the minute." I grunt out and I can't help but notice as Jude sets the guitar down and wanders further behind the stage on the opposite side. I need to break this conversation, I need to be with Jude, alone. "I gotta uh, head to my dressing room."

That was a terrible excuse and I know the guys didn't believe me when I hear Spied yell out, "I bet Jude's there waiting for ya." They're all snickering and I just roll my eyes and head off to find her.

Walking past the dressing rooms I hear her voice, she's talking to someone but there's no audible reply. She must be on the phone. I press my ear against SME's door because that's the room she is in. If I'm correct she's talking about me. _"Sadie he really isn't that great, calm down. He's actually kind of an asshole and totally into himself. It's not even attractive." _She wasn't saying this when I was inside her, besides didn't I clear up the whole mess up yesterday? I'm barging in there. As soon as the door opens I hear her say bye and she jumps back quickly as I walk in.

"It's not very nice to talk about me behind my back," I tease as I walk towards her.

She bites her lip, I **love** when she bites her lips. "It's not very nice to eavesdrop."

"Touche Harrison." I'm trying to flirt with her as I wrap a piece of her hair around my finger, "Looking very-" I pause pulling my hand back, "very you today."

She rolls her eyes at me and steps backward, "Very me? I would sure hope so."

"I think cute is the word I was looking for," I reply placing my hands in my pockets. Not going to lie to myself right now, I'm pretty nervous being in her presence and I'm kind of hurt she said I'm a jerk after our talk yesterday.

"Look Tommy if you're trying to get in my pants again it's not going to happen," very assertive; so hot. "So you can cut all your boyish charm, it's not gonna work."

"Should I go back to calling you a boy? That seemed to work better for me," I joke and all I get is another eye roll followed by a sigh. "Come on, we had fun."

I noticed that small smirk Jude, and I see the red covering your cheeks. I take a step closer again resting a hand on her hip. I start to duck my head closer to her, but before I can press her pink cracked lips she brushes me away. "Tommy, I said no."

"But why? It already happened and it'll be even better the second time around. The pain will be barely there and-"

"Quincy, no. We're touring together. It was a mistake the first time, another time might complicate things. You have your groupies."

_I will win, I'm Tom Quincy, I always do._

"I don't want the groupies Jude, I want you." Fuck, I'm just gonna put it all on the line. I need her pussy again. It's better than drugs, and that coming from me is saying a lot.

"Sure didn't seem that way these past two weeks. The fan girls seemed to have sufficed." She snaps at me bitterly. "Why are you doing this? Why do you want me all of sudden? Why are you acting like I'm special or something?"

I open my mouth to answer, but nothing comes out. I'm not really sure why I'm so into her. I mean besides the obvious of the sex being indescribably amazing and her being a total spit fire compared to other girls. I don't know why I feel so drawn to go for her. I didn't really try again until yesterday; until she told me. It's not because I didn't want to, I just didn't want to put the effort. But something about me claiming her virginity just makes me want to fall to my knees and beg. I've never had a pure girl before. I want to teach her everything I know in bed. I want to spend hours, no days, claiming her over and over and turning her into the freak I know she can be. She's standing there tapping her foot at me with her arms crossed still waiting for my answer. "I don't know." Smooth.

"Right." She laughs in frustration, there's that forehead crinkle I was talking about.

"You're just different," I say genuinely causing her to soften. She tilts her head at me and I see a sense of awe in her expression. "I could literally have any woman I want, but here I stand throwing myself at you. Doesn't that say something?"

"Did you drink before the show again?" She laughs off my confession.

"No, completely sober." I grin back as I place a hand on her arm to undo the crossing. I feel her goosebumps rise at my touch and I pull her towards me. "I'll do anything."

"Anything?" She smirks. Something tells me she has something up her sleeve, but she looks so sexy staring up at me with such enthusiasm in her eyes. I nod my head carefully, I'm worried she might want me to do something like cut myself. She looks like she'd be into blood. "No sex with anyone for one week. Not me, not groupies, not anyone."

One week? I can do that. "I can do that." Well I think I can. It's awful to say I can't remember the last time I went a week without getting any, I have a very high sex drive.

"You can fuck me anytime you want if you can stay away from other girls. But if you slip up you have to wait another week." I'll just fuck Jude everyday, I'm certain that's all I need at this point. I will spend this entire tour turning her into my personal sex slave. I know that sounds awful, but I promise she will love it.

"What's the catch?"

She leans closer, her breath against my neck. "Don't fall in love with me."

I wasn't even thinking about real feelings towards her until she mentioned it, but did I mention I'm _Tom Quincy? _I don't fall in love. "That shouldn't be a problem." I smirk and then lean close into her ear placing a chaste kiss, "But you can't either."

She laughs at me and then pushes me back, "Oh don't worry I won't."

That's when she walked out of the door still laughing at me. I just got the best proposal ever today. My performance should be top notch tonight. I can't really imagine why she'd say the only rule would be for me not to fall in love? Maybe SME got to her head with crush talk. I mean I don't stare at her that often and I'm sure she hasn't caught me doing it anyway. Whatever, I'll brush it off.

It's going to be a long week of masturbating, but_ it'll be worth it._


	3. Chapter 3

**(Jude's POV)**

**Chapter Three: **The Orgy That Brought Us Together

It's been three days since I've told Tommy he has to stay away from groupies for a week. Truthfully I never thought he could last. I feel his willpower could easily be diminished by his libido and a pair of double Ds. I also could not tell you why I added the _no falling in love rule,_ I think I watched too many friends with benefits movies and got ahead of myself. Tom may be somewhat of a Justin Timberlake heartthrob, but I am no Mila Kunis by any means. Of course Tom Quincy wouldn't fall in love with me. It took me a little to grasp how he could even be interested in a girl like me. I actually chopped up his whole fascination with me to the fact that I am everything his groupie fan girls are not; which honestly I can't deny how happy it makes me feel to know that. These past few days I've been oozing confidence because of him, but I could never let him know for a second that his charm is getting to me. He certainly can never know how often he crosses my mind either.

So here I am lugging heavy equipment around back stage after another show and my eyes keep lingering to a certain blue eyed, tall, dark and handsome type surrounded by a mass of over privileged and overly sexed up girls. They're all melting over him and it is a healthy reminder to not fall for him; it is literally his job to persuade girls out of their underwear and to love him. His eyes just met mine. Fuck, he caught me staring.

Now he's _smiling_ at me.

He raises his hand and waves in the cutest fashion.

It's like he wants me to know that those girls surrounding him have no importance and it's my attention he wants. I bite my lip nervously and nod towards him to acknowledge his gesture before rushing off to pack equipment into the van. I'm in the middle of lugging around Wally's snare when Spiederman approaches me.

"Please don't tell me you caught the Quincy flu," he teases as he swings an arm around me. "Because seriously dude," I glare a bit, "I mean Jude. You are the last person I expected to follow that train."

"What are you even talking about Vincent?" I snarl as I pack the snare into the trunk area before turning to him and placing my hands on my hips.

"I'm gonna ignore the first name usage only because I need to know. The past couple days you two have been talking a lot and staring a lot, at each other. He hasn't been banging out groupies and you haven't been hanging with us. Spill." Okay so I've let myself fall prey to his wits and way with words. I finally got a few good talks out of him about his music and I've realized he is deep; way deeper than the nameless girls he chooses to fornicate with. He let me in on the story of his past and the tormented cliché musician childhood so to speak. You know the alcoholic mom who was never there and the sibling rivalry. I even let him in on my own sister versus sister problems and how I was never the family favorite. We both have divorced parents and cheating fathers and that isn't the only thing I found we have in common. We both have an obsession with anything strawberry flavored, cute right?

_Wait, **stop Jude.**_ Don't let him get inside your head. Do not lose yourself in the midst of a crush on Tom Quincy.

Not that I have one, right? Right. "Spied, it's nothing really. We just agreed to put the hookup in the past so it doesn't interfere with tour life. And as for the lack of bimbos, maybe he's on an outbreak or something." I don't really mean Tommy has herpes, it's just if I didn't slander him in some way Spied might actually catch on. He may look like your average dumb skater punk, but he has a way of figuring things out.

**Pause for a story moment: **_One time in sixth grade I was playing prison break with Spied and the neighborhood kids. You know the game where everyone chases each other on opposite teams and someone goes to jail or well a designated area known as jail? I'll spare the details; you either know it or you don't. Well anyway all I did was follow one boy around, Jamie Andrews. He's been mine and SME's best friend for years. I kinda wish he was here, anyway back to the story. Well I had a crush on him, which I never told a soul. But all it took was playing one game in front of Spied and that night he called me out. My own girl best friend Kat had no inkling about my feelings but all Spiederman needed was to see some measly interactions and he knew._

That short story break reminds me I have to be extra careful around the boys when I'm with Tom. If they even got a whiff of what was going on I would be brutally made fun of and harassed about being a fan girl or just like every other girl in the world. Something they all know I would hate; something they all know I'm really not.

"Right Harrison. You're forgetting I knew you since before we were potty trained," he chuckled while shoving me playfully. "But lie all you want lady friend, I can see it."

I roll my eyes and groan while giving him a shove back, "Seriously Spied you don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh here comes your little boy toy now." Spied announces with the goofiest grin on his face. But I look up to place my attention on where he's pointing and sure enough it's Tom. I give one more jab to Spied's side so he shuts his mouth. "Oh hey Squinty Frown, you here for Mrs. Squinty frown?"

Spied looks to me implying I'm the Mrs, getting a big eye roll from Tom. "It's Tom to you and actually yes I'm here for Jude. We're in Texas and I promised her Canes chicken." Actually he did promise me we would go out to eat together after the show; not to be confused with a date.

"Oh a date." Spiederman starts to wiggle his eyebrows and I swear I hear Kyle in the distance saying _hubba hubba. _

"Spied shut the fuck up!" I blurt out while making my way to Tom's side, "You know I love chicken fingers that's all this little adventure is about." I insist while directing my hand between Tommy and I; which it isn't totally a lie. I love chicken fingers, I love anything chicken and so does Tom so naturally two friends who love the same food would eat said food together. **Not as a date.**

So I'm sitting across from Tom at Canes and he's taking small bites of his chicken tender while just staring at me. I know it's causing my face to turn red and I know that's why he's doing it. I'm sipping on a diet coke through a straw trying to look at ease, but the way he licked his lips to gather the crumbs is causing my body and mind to become flustered. I finally stop drinking so I can adjust my eyes on the last tender on my trey; I may have eaten incredibly fast. Okay, I ate entirely too fast. The chicken and french fries were so good and I was so hungry. Being a roadie doesn't always allow you to eat whenever you please, which is what I normally used to do. I go to pick apart my last chicken tender when I notice Tom has completely abandoned his food and drink and is now just smiling at me, like really sheepishly. It has to be the most adorable smile I've witnessed. NO JUDE, stop. You need to remember this is just a sexual thing for him; you need to stop finding reasons he is irresistible.

"What are you looking at Quincy?" I manage to fake scowl as I pop a piece of tender into my mouth.

He just shrugs his shoulders and smirks, "You sure were hungry weren't you?"

I suddenly feel embarrassed but luckily my edgy side kicks in and I'm able to send off a glare. "I haven't eaten all day."

"Woah, no need to send daggers into me Harrison. I think it's cute you eat like a neanderthal." There's that freaking smile.

"Hey I do not eat like a neanderthal!" I defend, at first feeling hurt, but then realizing there was a compliment in there. He called me cute; and my face reacts accordingly to my flipping stomach by turning bright red.

Tom noticed, I could tell by the way he grinned. "Red cheeks suit you."

"Shut up," I reply in almost a whisper as I bite my lip. I'm trying to keep cool, but it is getting seriously unbearable. I'm practically melting into goo before him and his eyes keep staring at me. But this is not a mocking stare, or even a friendly stare, which is exactly why I am so nervous.

This is the _eyes-dilated-"I'm into you"-stare _that only happens in movies.

Well at least that's what I assume because until now

**no one **

has ever looked at me like Tom Quincy does.

"Boy clothes aside Jude, you are seriously so cute." He genuinely smiles as his fingers dance on my hand that's resting on table.

I snatch my hand away instinctively knowing I cannot fall for his sex-lusting charm just yet; and I can certainly not fall for him!

"How sweet of you Tom," I bite back, surprising myself at the complete turn around I did. But I'm happy I was able to pick up my jaw and stop metaphorically drooling over Tom.

He rolls his eyes and throws a french fry directly at my house, "Always ruining the moment."

His actions made me smile; playful Tom is always refreshing. For the most part he is serious and sex-oriented, but around me I'm able to loosen him up without alcohol. I grab the french fry from my lap and throw it into my mouth before standing up with my trey initiating the leaving process. I hear him chuckling from behind me and then saying, "So sexy Harrison, so sexy."

We return to the buses and I avoided the idea of even going on Tom's with him. He was just about to bring it up as we were walking to the designated area but Big Lou, his bodyguard, called him over.

_Thank god._

I can't resist the Quincy puppy-eyes he gives me when he really wants something.

Like the back rub he tricked me into!

**Nothing** happened though, I promise.

I go to enter the SME van and I hear giggling and my eyes quickly rest upon some sort of weird orgy between the bad and three girls. I contemplate vomiting on all of them, but Spied hollers out. "Dude seriously!"

I jump back out and slam the door before running to the only possible place I can, Tom Quincy's bus.

I take a deep breath before shyly knocking on the bus's door. He opens it up with a cocky grin like he knew this was coming; now he's crossing his arms.

"Before it goes too far to your head. SME is currently having an orgy," I state matter-of-factually before pushing passed him on to the bus. I let my body fall on to his couch in exhaustion and I realized he's playing some sort of video game. He sits besides me picking up the controller and hurriedly returns to the war-like game in front of us. "Quincy a gamer?"

His eyes squint as he glares at me before his shooting his head back to the TV screen, "I need something to do at night."

"You have groupies," I smile back knowing why he has turned to video games. I'm daring him to fall into my trap.

He chuckles knowing the only response is to give me what I want to hear. "I'm good on groupies Harrison. My eye is on a much bigger prize." Tom admits as he sets the controller back down and turns towards me. I somehow managed to moved closer as well, I must subconsciously be aware of how attracted I am to Quincy.

"What prize is that?" I flirtatiously question. Why am I egging this on?"

His hand slides a piece of hair behind my ear and now I know why I'm doing this. As awful as it is; feeling special to Tom Quincy can make a girl feel special to the world. I mean considering most of the population, even some guys, would kill to have his attention like I do. His hands rests on my cheek and our faces are inches apart. "Oh it's just some punk rock chick with a bad attitude and an incredible ass." My mouth drops in pretend resentment, but I know what he's doing. He isn't making fun of me, he's flirting. "I know you wanna wait, but you should really let me kiss you."

I swallow hard; this is exactly what I've been avoiding.

But when Tom Quincy is looking at you like _this_ with those big blue eyes and when his hand is rested on your cheek ready to collide your lips you do not deny him; you just can't.

So wordlessly I nod my head and our lips brush. He was gently at first with a soft peck and now that I'm sober in this situation I realize how perfect his lips are against mine. I feel his tongue dance for permission and I am in no need to deny him. As our tongues tango I feel the warmth sprawl in my stomach, I feel the fuzziness take over my thoughts, and I feel my chest tighten with joy seeping from the corners of my lips. He doesn't try to push past the boundaries I clearly put up over the week. Tom politely pulls away letting his hand drop to rub up and down my shoulder. My eyes are still closed and I'm finding it hard to pick up my jaw to close my mouth. I feel his hand completely drop away from and my eyes fly open to make sure everything is okay. There's a small smile on his face and his eyes look in awe. I tilt my head down meekly while beaming.

"I like kissing you," I blurt out as if I were a fifteen year old love sick teen experiencing her first kiss.

I instantly want to hide from embarrassment, but Quincy fixes that. "Kissing you is far better than video games and groupies."

And just like that we are kissing again.

Boy am I in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: K-I-S-S-I-N-G**

**Jude Harrison**

_Jude Elizabeth Harrison_

Jude Elizabeth fucking Harrison

Who is this punk rock mind fuck that has come in and messed up my world with her cute ass and band shirts? No really who does she think she is? I have serious blue balls after spending the night in a tongue match on my couch. I finally convinced her to come to bed with me and when I got her to wear my Tommy Hilfiger boxer briefs for comfortably I wanted to explode. Her butt just looked absolutely fucking perfect. I never knew lips could be so amazing and I really wish I could remember how they felt on my dick, but just a few more days and I can claim her again.

My sexual desire for Jude Harrison is not what scares me though. What scares me is the fact that her name repeats in my mind and I just see her smiling at me when I close my eyes. I'm scared because I don't want to fuck groupies, I don't want to party with the guys, I just want to make out with Jude fucking Harrison on my bus every second of every hour

_of every fucking day._

**Jude Harrison.**

I don't understand how or even when she infected my mind. The virginity thing had me confused, but I didn't think it had me feeling. Does it have me feeling? Am I feeling for Jude Harrison? I'm not sure; I never had feelings towards a girl before. I was a natural born player; I've always gotten women in bed and then left them high and dry. For a long time I was proud of myself for it too, but I don't want to be anymore; it's unnerving. How can a girl I've known for a few weeks just shake me up and make me want to change?

Am I really into her or is it my obsession with _wanting what I can't have?_

I know, I know. I had Jude Harrison already, but she wouldn't let me have her again unless I gave into her no groupies rule. That was kind of a hot; a girl using her pussy against me is a turn on. But her pussy is the first pussy to have any sort of control over me. If a girl denied me I'd just find another one, although I never had to worry about that.

Speaking of Jude, there she is. She's prancing through my bus door still in my boxer briefs and one of my button ups. I think I'm going to steal and set fire to her clothes so she can walk around in mine; did I mention how god damn edible she looks in them? Her hair is in a messy bun and she's wearing those raggedy Converse, and then there's her smile. She drops a bag of crispy crème donuts on the table before me and puts her hands on her hips.

"What Quincy? No thank you?" She tries to give me a fake scowl but after spending the night glued to my mouth who is she fooling?

Not me.

"Oh thank you Miss Harrison, I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't have my glazed donut fix." I tease as I scoot to the end of the kitchenette booth.

I wrap my arm around her waist and jerk her body closer to me. She tries to push away, but fails. "Quincy."

I love the way she groans my name. I pull her completely on to me and have her in my arms as if I were holding an infant. "Don't act so grumpy, you didn't mind being this close last night."

Her face flushes red and she bites her lip as I tilt my head down to brush her nose with mine, "Damn you."

I give her a questioning look, "and what did I do?"

She slinks her body off of mine but stays seated next to me on the booth, "Don't you think we are going a little too far? Isn't this just about sex?"

Ouch; never heard a girl say that to me. "I guess." What am I supposed to say? I enjoy being this close with her; touching her, watching her red cheeks and grins. I like holding her and kissing her and being flirtatious with her, just her. I would never admit it to Jude though; well I don't think I could. That's just not me.

"So you don't have to do all that cute bullshit, it could just ya know," she bowed her head and looked away. Jude looks sad, I don't like this. Does this mean I care? Fuck.

I just learned I hate when Jude Harrison is sad.

"It could complicate things." She manages to whisper and I wish I could just grab her and say to hell with complications, but me being well me, Tom Quincy, I'm just not that guy. I don't say things like that and I am certainly not supposed to feel them.

But I do?

I do feel for Jude, fuck.

"Yeah." I manage to croak out. I stare at the donuts not even feeling hungry anymore wishing I had the courage to just say what's on my mind. I don't think she has any idea I like her.

Fuck, I like her.

I like Jude Harrison.

Wasn't that a rule? She made a rule I couldn't fall for her, and here I am being a pussy with feelings.

But did she make that rule to protect herself? Is she really following that rule? Did she bring up these so called complications to make me watch myself or so she could save herself? Does Jude Harrison need saving from me?

Normally I'd say yes. No one should let their daughters in my company.

But I care about Jude, I don't want to hurt her. If anything I want to save her.

I want to save her from the normal world and the SME boys. I want to save her from her family drama and sibling rivalry. I want to save her from her fear of failure and worries about the future.

I want to take care here of her.

So no, Jude Harrison does not need saving from me.

_I need saving from myself_, well my old self because if I don't I could lose her. I need to let go of the old me or I will never be able to admit anything. God it's scary; the thought of never seeing her again. It's scary to be scared. Fuck.

I got too lost in my thought and I could see her face fall even more. She's standing up now. "I'm gonna head to the boys and make sure the bus is sanitized before I'm stuck on it for the day."

"You know you can hang out with me," I say trying to get her to turn around.

She stops but won't look at me, "We hung out all last night and I don't want to-"

What am I doing? I'm walking towards her and I can't stop myself. I grab her hand and turn her to me. Her blue eyes are dark and dismal, I know she's sad. I can't take it. "You don't want to complicate things because you think this is just sex?" I repeat to her in almost a question. My hand is still holding hers and she nods, "Jude it's not like that."

"Then tell me what it's like Tommy." She pleads pulling her hand away from mine and taking a step back. "I can't let myself fall for some pretentious musician whose mission in life is to get girls out of their clothes as fast as possible. You fucked me the first night and treated me like trash. You're only interested in me because guys have this sick thing about control and ownership so I'm guessing taking my virginity really turned you on." Where the fuck is this coming from? I haven't done anything to show that….well recently anyways.

"It's not like that." I'm at a loss for actual words. There's thousands going through my head right now, but none I can say.

"And that's all you can say!" She huffs and she goes to walk away again but my hands are more forceful and I bring her into my arms.

I'm more scared to have her walk away from me than I am to turn into a pussy.

That's how I know.

I like her.

"I like you," then I kiss her.

Kissing her makes my mind melt.

My heart is racing.

My palms are sweaty.

I like her, I like Jude Harrison.

We don't get much further into tongue tying before we here three obnoxious dick wads chanting and singing, "Jude and Tommy sitting in a tree-"

The song's continuing and I'm just as flushed and terrified as Jude.

Fuck Spied, fuck Kyle, fuck Wally.

Fuck Spiederman Mind Explosion.

Fuck everything and everyone who would ever interrupt one of my moments with

**Jude Harrison.**

"Fuck off," I bite out to the boys and I notice Jude flee to the back of the bus, my bedroom.

"Dude, you like her!" No shit Spied.

I let out a _psttt_ noise to try and brush it off, but they aren't fazed. "You like Jude!"

No shit Kyle.

"You really do!" Wally always just has to add on.

"So what?" I scoff.

Like I care if the three biggest morons in the world know?

But would I care if everyone in the world knew?

I'm not ready to think about that.

"Don't hurt her." Spied says pulling me from my thoughts, "Dude's been our friend forever and we aren't afraid to kick your pretty boy ass."

"Yeah!" Wally and Spied are the least threatening people I have ever met, seriously.

But I don't plan on hurting her, not at all. I just need to figure out my feelings better. I've never had a girlfriend well at least one I really liked. I've dated girls for publicity, but that was all set up, it was all an act.

Wait, girlfriend?

Am I thinking about making Jude my girlfriend?

This all started from a measly wager to fuck her again and now I like her.

From fucking to girlfriend? Fuck

I'm confused, my head's spinning.

Really fucking spinning.

**Jude Harrison.**

Everything goes black.


End file.
